


Absolution of a Dream

by BrianThePhantomThief



Series: Alternate Universe and Ending [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Violence, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: The last battle with Akechi goes too far when the black masked traitor lands a lethal blow on Makoto. The sight of his beloved about you be finished brings out a new side of Ren. One that no one has seen before.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Alternate Universe and Ending [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897186
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Absolution of a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I keep getting ideas in my head and changing them last second. Though other doesn't frustrate me as much as it does others. It takes a while before you actually settle on a juicy one. That's how I see these things. 
> 
> Hope You Enjoy!!!

"You are the trash of society!! I will kill you!! Destroy you!!! Crush you!!! You all are nothing but pieces of shit!!!"

The words of a psychotic Goro Akechi tells the Phantom Thieves. The fellow Persona user has lost all his senses with his new Persona, Loki, at the helm. He is the one responsible for all the mental shutdowns and the "death" of the leader of the Phantom Thieves, Ren Amamiya or in this case, Joker. He swore to get back at his father, Masayoshi Shido, but wouldn't let the Phantom Thieves get involved. So, in a last attempt to get rid of them, he revealed his true power and is now up against them for his last battle.

"Akechi..." Joker said.

"Don't look at me like that!! I got so far on my own! I'm an ace detective! A celebrity!! I refuse to believe some attic piece of shit is more special than me!!" Akechi shouted.

"There's no use trying to reason with him. He's gone completely insane!" Oracle said.

"Damn. This bastard's gonna get it!" Skull said.

"No. I'll handle him." Joker told his team.

"Joker? Why?" Panther asked.

"Let him do it, Panther. He's our leader. He does what he wants." Mona said.

Joker stepped up to face the traitor. Akechi maniacally laughed.

"So it's just you, Joker? Good. This time, there's no escape from dying. No one can save you. This time, the world will know your true death!!!!" Akechi shouted.

"His Persona's powers are unknown. Be careful, Joker." Oracle advised.

"Okay." Joker grabbed his mask and took it off, summoning his Persona of choice. "Arsène!"

"Decend!! Loki!!!" Akechi shouted.

The two Personas and users glared at each other.

"Now!! Be a good little boy....AND DIE QUICKLY!!!!!" Akechi shouted and ran at Joker.

"Let's go!" Joker said and ran at Akechi.

Their Personas also responded accordingly and began the battle. Joker and Akechi both clashed their blades as their Personas created a massive energy wave that blew like a fierce wind.

"Teammates are nothing but trash!! I got this far all on my own!! By myself!!! So how can someone like you have power that I don't!?!?" Akechi shouted.

"Akechi...you don't have to...." Joker said.

"Don't give me that cliche bullshit!!!" Akechi shouted and swung his blade lethally at Joker.

He dodged it and shot Akechi with his gun. It did little to help though.

"What the hell was that, Joker!? You're not as good as you look!!" Akechi shouted.

Arsène landed a Brave Blade on Loki and sent him flying back. Loki recovered and retaliated with Laevateinn, but it missed Arsène as he flew back to dodge.

"Grr....you bastard. You're just full of surprises aren't you, Joker? It makes me want to kill you even more!!!!" Akechi shouted and swung his blade.

Joker guarded with his blade and sparks flew from the impact of the clash. Akechi then kicked Joker in the stomach and knocked him to the floor.

"Joker's in trouble!!!" Oracle shouted.

"Dammit! I let my guard down!" Joker said.

"And now....YOU DIE, JOKER!!!" Akechi shouted.

But his attack was interrupted by a Freidyne. He turned around and saw Queen with Anat standing behind her.

"How dare you? Get in my way? You have a death wish, Queen!?" Akechi shouted.

"Leave Joker alone!!" Queen said and launched another Freidyne at Akechi.

"Big mistake!!!" Akechi shouted and directed Loki at Anat. It responded by tackling her to the ground. Anat recovered easily and retaliated.

"Persistant pest!!! Just die!!!" Akechi shouted.

"Not to you, you bastard!! Leave my Ren alone!!!" Queen shouted back.

The two of them began duking it out. Queen's sharp instincts and reflexes made her a hard target to hit. But Akechi persisted and kept attacking.

"You really think you have a right to get in my way!?" He asked her.

"So long as Joker is okay! I won't let you kill him!!" Queen said.

"I see..." Akechi said.

Queen went for a punch to the face, but Akechi dodged it and readied his blade.

"THEN YOU CAN TAKE HIS PLACE!!!!!" He shouted.

He swung his blade with great force. Everyone watched as the blade cut directly through Queen's suit and shot out blood that spilled on the floor. She stood there, not moving at all. Then, Queen dropped to the floor and Anat disappeared.

"Queen!!!" Everyone shouted!

"Hehehehe.....Hahahahah....HAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!" Akechi maniacally laughed.

"You bastard!!!" Skull shouted.

"How could you do such a thing!? You truly are despicable!!" Fox said.

"You had no right to do such a terrible thing!!!" Noir said.

"What are you blaming me for!? She was the one that got in MY way. I such simply acted for myself." Akechi maniacally said.

"Now we're absolutely getting you back for everything you did!!!" Mona shouted.

"Yeah!! For Queen and everyone else!!" Panther shouted.

"Bring it on! Your deaths await." Akechi maniacally said.

"Wait.....what is this?" Oracle said.

"What's wrong?" Skull asked.

"T-Th-This energy reading......i-it's......." Oracle was too scared.

"My word...." Fox said.

Everyone looked and saw what had Oracle scared to death. It was something they'd never seen out of a Shadow or Persona before. But it wasn't either those things.

What they saw......was a very pissed of Joker.

"You.....You.......You bastard...." He growled.

"J-Joker?" Mona said.

"Oh? This is new. What is it this time?" Akechi maniacally said.

"You killed her.....You killed Queen......" Joker growled.

Then, everyone saw the same red and black aura the engulfed Akechi before. It surrounded Joker as his eyes turned red. Blood shot red.

"This power....guys....get back!" Oracle said.

"You.....YOU KILLED MY MAKO!!!!!!" Joker shouted, the aura suddenly shot in the air and began transforming.

"Joker!? Not you too!!" Panther said.

"No way! He's gone psychotic!?" Skull asked.

"No. It's different. It's not like Akechi. This power's a whole different type." Oracle said. "One built from......pure rage."

"Rage? That's nothing we should mess with! Hurry! Grab Queen and let's get out of here!!" Mona said.

Then, the aura went back to Joker. They all looked at what he summoned. And it looked menacing.

"ARSÈNE PICARO!!!" Joker shouted.

Akechi glared at his opponent. He did look entirely pissed at him. It's something he'd never expected to see out of Joker. He was usually very calm and subtle. Seeing him pissed off completely changed his vision of him.

"So...this is your true power. Very good, Joker. Now nothing can stop us from an all out battle to the death!!" Akechi shouted.

"We'll see about that." Joker said.

"Let's how much power that new Persona has then!!!" Akechi shouted and directed Loki at Joker.

It responded with Laevateinn. But it did nothing.

"What!?" Akechi shouted.

"Get him." Joker told Arsène Picaro.

Arsène Picaro responded with a Laevateinn of his own. It did colossal damage to Loki and Akechi.

"Argh! My own attack!" Akechi groaned.

"You are unforgivable. Killing people for your enjoyment. It all ends here, Akechi. What you did to my Queen will send you to the grave. Where you belong." Joker said.

"Don't get so cocky you bastard!" Akechi said.

Loki launched a Megidolaon at Arsène Picaro, but once again, it did nothing.

"What is this!? My attacks don't phase him at all." Akechi thought.

"This is what you want." Joker said.

Arsène Picaro gave Loki a vicious Brave Blade followed up by a Eigaon that did massive damage. Joker himself wasn't doing anything but commandong his Persona.

"What the hell are you!?" Akechi shouted.

"Your worst nightmare." Joker said.

Arsène Picaro finished Loki with one last Laevateinn at sliced it in half. Akechi felt as if that's what happened to him as he dropped his blade and fell on his knees.

Joker called back Arsène Picaro and walked up to Akechi. His eyes glared their blood red color as Joker lifted his gun up to Akechi's head.

"So.....that's it, huh?" Akechi said.

"Yeah. Your game ends here." Joker said.

"You truly are one of a kind, Joker. Always surrounded by people who acknowledge and encourage you. It's the complete opposite of me." Akechi said.

Joker starred at Akechi. Then lowered his gun. Akechi looked at Joker. His eyes went back to the gray color he hated so much.

"What you doing? Aren't you gonna finish me?" He asked.

"Akechi. We can still change Shido's heart together. Then you'd get what you want so much." Joker said.

"Are you an idiot? Having me alongside you would only slow you guys down. I'd rather just have be over and done with." Akechi said.

"Slow us down? I don't think you will. Because....we'd have your back." Joker said.

"You're so damn lucky, Joker. You have things that I don't, became what you so desperately hidden, and bested me in a fight. And now you're saying that you still want me on the team?" Akechi said.

"Yeah." Joker nodded.

"I think we both know which answer is clear." Akechi said.

"Very well then." Joker said.

_I point my gun back up to Akechi's head. He looks at me with a devilous smile. A smile that tells me....he's happy with his decision._

_I feel like I finally understand Akechi._

_Your confidant link with Goro Akechi of the Justice Arcana has reached its max._

_I give it one last breath. And I look at Akechi on last time. He seemed to be smiling less devilously._

_I give him one last smile myself......and pull the trigger._

"So long, old friend." Joker said, walking away.

'I'm not your friend.' Akechi's voice said.

Joker looks back at Akechi. Or rather....what's left of him. He then breaths in and hurries back to the others.

Joker found his friends waiting by the entrance. He approaches them and looks at his beloved.

"Do your thing, bud." Skull said.

"Right." Joker said and called forth Titania. She used Samarearm on Queen. Joker watched as her blood would closed and she opened her eyes again.

"Huh? What happened?" She asked.

"Akechi got you good, but Joker got him better." Oracle said.

"Joker...." Queen looked at her leader.

"Speaking of, what happened back there? Is Akechi okay?" Mona asked.

Joker gave out a sigh of sorrow. That signaled not everything had turned out okay.

"He.....insisted that I'd end his life." Joker said.

"For real?" Skull asked.

"Joker.... You didn't..." Panther gasped.

"So......I gave him what he wanted." Joker said quietly.

The others looked at Joker with disbelief. They couldn't believe what their leader just told them.

"No.....Akechi-kun..." Noir said.

"That fool. He truly wanted his life to have such an unbrubted end?" Fox said.

"He'd never trust us anyways. I think Joker made the right call." Mona said.

"Was it? Or could I have just left him there?" Joker said.

"Doesn't matter now. All we have to focus on is sending Shido's calling card and stealing his treasure." Mona said.

Everyone nodded. They would get Shido's dearly for what happened to Akechi. They all left the Palace.....except for Joker and Queen. They hung back to talk in private.

"Are you....okay with your decision, Ren?" Makoto asked.

"No. Not in the slightest. I hate myself because of it." Ren said.

"I'm sorry, Ren. It's all my fault this happened." Makoto said.

"Don't be ridiculous. You were only trying to help me. I know that's what lead to these chain of events, but there's no need to blame yourself for it." Ren told Makoto.

"Ren.....you're right. I know you would've done the same for me." Makoto said.

"Yeah. Because.... I love you, Makoto." Ren said.

"I... I love you too, Ren." Makoto said.

The two exchanged a kiss before departing from the Metaverse. They had a big battle to prepare for and they were determineded to win.

Months passed since that tragedy....

December 24, 2016

Ren and Makoto found each other in Shibuya after their grand finale with Yaldabaoth. And since it was Christmas Eve, they saw no better way then to celebrate the holidays together.

"Come on. Let's get some dinner." Ren said.

"Okay." Makoto said.

"Well. I didn't expect to find the world's savior here on Christmas Eve." A familiar voice said.

Ren and Makoto looked to see the older Niijima, Sae, walking up to them.

"Sis?" Makoto asked.

"May I speak with you for a minute?" Sae asked Ren.

Ren nodded and told Makoto to wait nearby, but she instead held his arm. Ren sighed and looked at the elder Niijima.

"First off, thank you for taking my request." Sae said.

"We did we gotta do." Ren said.

"With your actions, I can only hope that public opinion changes... It will change, won't it?" Sae asked.

"It sure will." Ren said.

"I believe so, too." Sae said in relief.

"Shido confessed to a variety of crimes. We can arrest him on those charges." Sae said. "...The problem lies in proving him guilty."

"How so, Sis?" Makoto asked.

"It'd be difficult unless the correlation between the Metaverse and the mental shutdowns is made." Sae said.

"Oh. Then....what do need us to do?" Makoto asked her sister.

"I'll be blunt." Sae said, locking eyes with Ren.

"I want you to turn yourself in to the police."

"What!?” Makoto asked in shock.

"T-Turn myself in..." Ren said.

"Your testimony will be necessary in order to prove Shido guilty... However... That will mean placing you on center stage. You'll be treated as a hero who saved this country... But there's no way that the police or the public prosecutors will let that slide." Sae said.

"Sis....don't do this." Makoto said, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"If you turn yourself in to the police, you'll definitely be arrested." Sae said.

Ren looked at the elder Niijima. Then to his special Niijima. She was holding him tight and crying softly.

"I'll close all the cases surrounding Shido. I intend to expose them all. It's to prevent society from becoming distorted again. That's what you want too, isn't it Amamiya?" Sae said.

Ren started to ponder to himself. Turning himself in to prove Shido guilty. It's a risk he must choose wisely. His testimony will be needed to prove Shido guilty. The police would never let a phantom thief be the hero, of course. If Ren were to take the stand and testify about Shido's crimes, everything will be over. No more dealing with mental shutdowns, psychotic breakdowns, the Metaverse. It'll all be over.

But Ren also didn't want to leave his friends and girlfriend. They all meant too much to him. But if it's what must be done then....

"I'll ask you once more." Sae said. "I'd like for you turn yourself in to the police, of your own accord."

"R-Ren....please.....don't do this..." Makoto sobbed.

Ren gave it one last thought and looked at Sae with confidence.

"Okay. I'll-"

"There's no need for that." A familiar voice said.

They all looked at where the voice answered and saw someone they haven't seen for a while. Someone who they believed was finished. Someone who wanted his life to end.

Someone....who goes by the name Goro Akechi.

"You..." Sae gasped.

"!?" Makoto wiped some tears from her eyes to see if she was dreaming.

"If they get their hands on the perpetrator, there'll be no need for Amamiya to turn himself in, no?" Akechi said.

"You're... alive!?" Ren said.

"To think I'd get to see you so surprised... Honestly, it's pretty satisfying." Akechi said.

"You said, "There's no need"..." Sae said. "Just what do you mean by that?"

"Exactly as it sounds." Akechi said.

"Wha? But didn't you...." Makoto and Ren were still trying to figure out what Akechi was doing alive after what happened in Shido's Palace.

"I'll agree to testify against Shido and his crimes." Akechi said. "I assume that works for you two?" He asked Ren and Makoto.

"You're turning yourself in?" Ren asked.

"That's right. I have no hidden agenda at this point." Akechi said. "If I had to explain myself, I'd say it's simply personal principle that I repay my debt."

"For the time being at least, I'll take your word that you'll cooperate with the investigation." Sae said.

"That would save a lot of time." Akechi said.

"I'm sorry, Amamiya... You can forget everything I just told you. I'll take him in myself." Sae said.

Ren looked at Makoto, still confused about what just happened. But at least he'd stay a free man.

"I won't try to claim that everything will turn out perfectly for you... But I would bet this case will reach its natural conclusion... No, in fact, I swear that this will be properly settled." Sae said, flashing a warm smile at Ren and her sister.

She then left with Akechi with her. Ren and Makoto looked at each other. This time, with less confusion and more relief.

"Wow. So Akechi is still alive? But didn't you tell me you..." Makoto asked Ren.

"I swore I did. I remember it too well. How could he have survived that?" Ren said.

"Well...in any case, I'm happy you don't have to turn yourself in. That would be like losing everything to me." Makoto said.

"Yeah. And with Shido and the masses undergone a change of heart and the case headed towards its resolution, I'd say it's a fitting end to our lives as the phantom thieves and getting back to our lives as a couple." Ren said.

"Yeah. I wouldn't have it any other way, Ren." Makoto said.

"So....we still down for some dinner? I'm starving after that last battle." Ren said.

"Oh yeah. You did mention dinner before all that didn't you?" Makoto said.

"Well, shall we?" Ren said.

"Okay. Let's go." Makoto said.

They were about to depart for some Christmas Eve dinner when Ren noticed Makoto's pink cheeks.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Well....come to think of...uh...it is a cold Christmas Eve. S-So...uh..." Makoto said.

"Yeah?" Ren asked.

"D-Do you want to h-hold hands?" Makoto flusteredly asked.

"That's all? My Queen, I shall taketh thine hand with the utmost pride." Ren joked, taking a hold of Makoto's open hand.

"U-Uh...b-but please don't squeeze it, o-or I'll make this even more embarrassing for us." Makoto said.

"Not a problem." Ren said.

Makoto couldn't help but feel nervous with Ren holding her in the open. But it was Christmas Eve. So romantic events are bound to happen.

She couldn't hold the need any longer. She tugged Ren's shirt, making him lean down for a kiss. Ren was surprised to see Makoto be the one to do such a thing. But he found it very enjoyable.

"I love you, Mako."

"I love you too, RenRen."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/TheChaosThief?s=09
> 
> Have a Fantastic day!!


End file.
